An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (cartoonfan009 style)
An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (cartoonfan009 style) is a parody of the Universal animated film An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. 'CAST:' Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Fievel Mousekewitz Max Goof (Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie) as Tony Toponi Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Tiger Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) as Tanya Mousekewitz Butter Otter (PB&J Otter) as Yasha Mousekewitz Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) as Papa Mousekewitz Opal Otter (PB&J Otter) as Mama Mousekewitz Olive (dog) (Olive the Other Reindeer) as Cholena Underdog (Underdog) as Chief Walissou T-Bone , Mac , K.C. (Clifford the Big Red Dog), Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy), Pal (Arthur), Snoopy (Peanuts), Brian Griffin (Family Guy) as Lenape Mice Sweet Polly Purebred (Underdog) as Tankho Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse cartoons) as Scuttlebutt Zummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) as Dr. Ditherig Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Grasping Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Toplofty Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) as O'Bloat Pete (Goof Troop) as Chief McBrusque Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano (The Lion Guard) as McBrusque's Goons Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) as Tank Top Mouse Edouard Snooty (PB&J Otter) as Butler Winnie the Pooh , Piglet , Kanga, Eeyore , Rabbit, Owl, Gopher(The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar (Mickey Mouse cartoons), Grammi Gummi , Tummi Gummi , Sunni Gummi , Cubbi Gummi, Gusto Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales), Baloo, King Louie, Wildcat, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin), Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) Goofy , P.J., Peg Pete, Pistol Pete (Goof Troop), Flick Duck, Shirley Duck, Betty Lou Beaver, Munchy Beaver Georgina Snooty, Ootsie Snooty, Bootsie Snooty Aunt Nanner, Redolpho, Mayor Jeff, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Walter Raccoon, Wanda Raccoon, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane (PB&J Otter), Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) as Manhattan Mice Humans as Themselves CHAPTERS: Main Title/We Live In Manhattan Here To Stay The Old Subway Underground Crypt The Museum Troublemakers Ready To Roll Big Cheese Club Defense Mechanisms Hidden Heritage Anywhere In Your Dreams The Upper World Friends of the Working Mammal Homeland Security Mob Mentality American Values Secret Passageways Food Fight Inspiration/End Titles MOVIE: An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island MOVIES/TV SHOWS: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The Tigger Movie Piglet's Big Movie Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Pooh's Heffalump Movie Winnie the Pooh Goof Troop A Goofy Movie An Extremely Goofy Movie PB&J Otter Olive the Other Reindeer Family Guy Clifford the Big Red Dog TUFF Puppy Arthur Peanuts cartoons House of Mouse The Great Mouse Detective Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers CatDog Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears TaleSpin DuckTales VOICES: Thomas Dekker Pat Musick Dom DeLuise Lacey Chabert Nehemiah Persoff Erica Yohn Elaine Bilstad Leeza Miller David Carradine John Kassir Rene Auberjonois Ron Perlman Tony Jay Richard Karron Sherman Howard Cam Clarke Jodi Benson Melissa Disney Clint Howard Dori Whitaker Dick Billingsley Nicholas Melody Nikita Hopkins Jimmy Bennett Wyatt Dean Hall Dana Hill Jason Marsden Paul Winchell Jim Cummings Jenell Brook Slack Gina Marie Tortorici Chris Phillips Gwen Shepherd Drew Barrymore Wally Cox Kel Mitchell Jerry Trainor Simon Peacock Bill Melendez Seth MacFarlane Norma MacMillan Maurice LaMarche Vincent Price Billy West Bill Scott Corey Burton Rob Paulsen June Foray Lorenzo Music Katie Leigh Noelle North Patricia Parris John Fiedler Peter Cullen Ken Sansom Hal Smith Michael Gough Terence McGovern Alan Young Ed Gilbert Pat Fraley R.J. Williams Janna Michaels Bill Farmer April Winchell Nancy Cartwright Corrinne Orr Eddie Korbich Cody Pennes Nancy Giles Doug Priess Jackie Hoffman Tress MacNeille Category:Parodies Category:Cartoonfan009 Films